Takoshima
Takoshima was the third area in Destroy All Humans! 2. Takoshima was an island nation off the coast of China and was based on Tokyo and some rural areas of Japan. Takoshima's main industries were rice farming, fishing, and high tech industry. The Takoshimese Military was known to have an Army with advanced laser weaponry (in the form of special laser tanks). The nation seemed to be the most disorganized of all the mentioned ones (America, England, Russia, Takoshima) and was mostly divided up based on what faction owned what location. Takoshima was the third area in Destroy All Humans! 2. Battles The first battle was the KGB, who attacked the Zen Temple (they attempted to kill Natalya). Crypto successfully escorted Natalya out. The second battle was between the White Ninjas/Furon alliance and the Black Ninjas. Crypto, who tried to stop the White Ninjas from blowing up pieces of the Furon Mothership, found out where their base was located and persuaded the White Ninjas to his side. Soon after, the Black Ninja attacked and attempted to assassinate the White Ninja Leader. Casualties were several White Ninjas and 15 Black Ninjas. The third battle was an attack on Castle Kuro. Crypto battled his way up the path to the summit of Castle Kuro's mountain, then escorted Dr. Go! down. After Dr. Go! was safe, Crypto then destroyed Castle Kuro. Crypto, who tried to get a code to a terminal on Mount Seiyuki, destroyed the KGB Headquarters then killed Agent Sascha Soyorski. After the destruction of the KGB Headquarters, KGB Agents flooded into West Street and guarded Soyorski. After he obtained all 3 of the codes, Crypto and Natalya attacked Mount Seiyuki. Crypto escorted Natalya to the summit, where she opened a hatch that covered the mouth of the volcano. A self-destruction sequence was initiated, which forced them to flee. The KGB and the Black Ninjas (both of whom guarded the pass up the mountain) casualties were high, and the base was destroyed. The Blisk had created a new bio-weapon: Kojira and set her loose during the assault of Mount Seiyuki. (which depended on how the player played) Crypto or Koijira destroyed all of Takoshima City, and destroyed dozens of Tanks and Laser Tanks. Crypto finally won and killed Kojira (technically, she was not killed, only her monster form disintegrated, reverting her to human form), though the entire capital of Takoshima was lost. After the advertising stunt for The Cult of Arkvoodle in Takoshima, the KGB planted Blisk spore canisters among the new converts and infected 15 of them, which all were concentrated in the Zen Temple. Crypto then returned the infected to normal via the Anal Probe. After the Black Ninja Leader assigned Crypto (who was disguised as a Black Ninja) to kill Shama Llama, the White Ninjas fought against Crypto in order to protect Shama. Geography Takoshima was shaped like a horizontal rectangle, with two peninsulas that jutted out of the western and eastern sides and created a small bay. Factions [[West Yakuza|'West Yakuza']]: The Western half of the Yakuza. They wore black and carried pistols. Their leader was Yamanosuke Hiroto. [[East Yakuza|'East Yakuza']]: The Eastern half of the Yakuza. They wore white and carried Shotguns. Their leader was Kenji Mojo. [[White Ninjas|'White Ninjas']]: The "good" half of the Ninjas. They wore white, and worshipped the Furons. The White Ninja were friendly to everybody: nobody quarrelled with them. [[Black Ninjas|'Black Ninjas']]: The "bad" half of the Ninjas. They wore black, and worshipped an evil god (Ninjaism). They attacked everybody that they came acrossed. Army: The Takoshimese Army and Police. [[Soviet Union|'KGB']]: The local KGB. They were led by Sascha Soyorski. Areas Takoshima City: The capital and urban center of Takoshima. The city occupied most of the north-west and most of the Pedestrians lived there. The KGB, the West Yakuza, and the East Yakuza all had bases on the outskirts. The main landmark was a spoof of Tokyo Tower. Takoshima City was destroyed by (which depended on how the player played the last mission in Takoshima) Kojira/Crypto. However, enough civilians and resources survived and the city was rebuilt. Red Tower: A spoof of Tokyo Tower in the center of Takoshima City. Two Yakuza stood guard there, which suggested that they owned it. However, in the first mission, the KGB were seen there. Red Tower Underpass: An underpass in front of Red Tower. KGB Headquarters: A large building in eastern Takoshima City. The building was destroyed by Crypto in an effort to kill Soyorski. KGB House: A house south of South Street (the street south of Takoshima). The house was owned by the KGB, as several agents operated from there. West Yakuza Compound: A building in west Takoshima City, with light walls that were made of dumpsters, which surrounded a plaza. The West Yakuza were concentrated inside. East Yakuza Compound: A building in east Takoshima City, with reinforced walls (the dumpsters themselves couldn't be moved: a car had to be pushed into them, or they had to be destroyed). More or less of the East Yakuza were concentrated inside. Shinobi Island: An island north of Takoshima City, where the Black Ninja's main base was. Shinobi Bridge: A bridge from Takoshima City to Shinobi Island. The bridge was on the Shinobi side and was guarded by two Black Ninja. Gouka Road: A small road that crossed south Takoshima. The Black Ninjas constantly attacked citizens there: the attacks never stopped, which meant that no matter how many Black Ninja died or how long somebody waited, the fighting didn't stop. It was similar to Tarkovskoye in Tunguska (see Tunguska). Continental Road: A large road that spanned middle Takoshima and connected Takoshima City to the Zen Temple. Upper Clearing: A span of land that was not paved, but was clear enough that you could cross northern Takoshima from Takoshima City to the Zen Temple. It didn't move much. Arkvoodle Camp: A large camp with around 15 tents that were south of Gouka Road and north of Castle Kuro. A rather diverse population of Cultists lived there, which included Police. Sashimi VIllage: A village east of Gouka Road and north of Mount Seiyuki. The village was populated by Rurals (Urban men who carried baskets on their backs). Castle Kuro: A castle on a mountain, on the western peninsula. The KGB and the Black Ninjas both owned the castle. Crypto destroyed it after he rescued Dr. Go! Military Barracks: A barracks along Gouka Road, in central Takoshima. Over a dozen well-armed Soldiers guarded it, along with four ground turrets. Small Compound: A compound southeast of the Military Barracks. The Ninjas had a very small presence there. Mount Seiyuki: A volcano on the eastern peninsula. A path snaked around it, with three terminals that were only accessible by code words (eye, love, and ewe). The entrance was at the top (the volcano's mouth) and lead to a central room that was connected to a mass of bridges that were held up by cables. The exit was a large opening in the side of the volcano, which was at the end of those bridges. The base was destroyed after an assault on it by Crypto and Natalya. Zen Temple: A temple in northeastern Takoshima. Both civilians and the White Ninjas went there, and was a gathering spot for the Arkvoodle Cult. The Second Coming of Arkvoodle took place there. White Ninja Compound: The White Ninja's main base. It was located east of the Zen Temple. An Arkvoodle Cult gathered there. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Invasion sites Category:Takoshima residents Category:Locations Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:KGB Category:Army Category:Military